User blog:Naruichi96/Chaper 747 PREDICTIOOOON!!!!
First of all, let me quickly write my thoughts on the last chapter. Cool chapter indeed, Usopp keeps making us laugh, but what I don't get is Fujitora's intentions. If he knows Mingo is at fault for this, why tell his men to concentrate on the alliance only? Doesn't he know about the Revolutionaries either? Does he mean to send his squad in a different direction so he can face Mingo alone? Anyways, my fist prediction... *nervous* Chapter 747: Desperate Measures Cover Page: Brook playing violin melodies to a family of dolphins Page 1: (Luffy has jumped from the plateau while carrying Law and Zoro) Zoro: Oi Luffy!! Law: Straw-Hat!! Wha.. (Steam starts coming out of Luffy's body) Luffy: Gomu-Gomu No UFO!!!! Page 2: (Viola and Riku watch them from the plateau) Viola: Whoaa!! They're flying! Riku: Strange kids indeed. (Riku looks at Viola expressing regret without her noticing.) Riku: Viola... (Viola looks back at him) Page 3: Riku: I'm sorry. (Viola gets teary) Riku: For everything. I wasn't.. (Viola hugs Riku with force. And starts crying.) Viola: It's not your fault. Nothing is. (Riku is also crying loudly, and sobbing) Riku: I'm so sorry!!! Page 4: (Scene moves to Luffy, Law and Zoro still flying towards the Royal Palace) Zoro: This is a pretty cool ability Luffy. But if you'd stop choking me!! Law: Are you heading for the Royal Palace?? (Hearing no respond, Law looks at Luffy, and notices the strain on his face.) Luffy: Can't.... keep... this.. up!!! (Luffy's ability stops and they start falling.) Luffy, Law, Zoro: Wahhhhh!!.. Page 5: (All three of them crash against the side of the Flower Hill, then fall to the ground of the mountain below it.) Zoro: (enraged) Dammit Luffy!!! You always do this crazy stuff!! (Law is lying on the ground, hurting more than before.) Law: Straw.. Hat... Zoro: (looking at Law) Just look at this guy.. (Zoro helps Law up) Law: Straw-Hat. We have to come up with a pla.. (Three bold effect lines appear where Luffy was) Law: He's gone. Page 6: (We see Luffy starting to run around the Flower Hill) Luffy: (without a clue where he's going) Mingo!!!!! (Scene moves to Doflamingo and his men above the Royal Palace. Pica is shown reacting to something.) Doflamingo: (Grinning, and talking to himself) Now, how will this turn out.. Pica: Young Lord. Doflamingo: What? Pica: They've come. Doflamingo: Well, make sure they never leave. Page 7: (Scene moves to near the Toy House. We see Franky hiding behind some walls and Machvise and Senor Pink can be seen from afar.) Franky: I'm super outnumbered. I must stick to the plan and super destroy the factory. (Scene moves to the Toy Scrap Yard. Kinemon is looking for Kanjuro.) Kinemon: (shouting) Kanjuro!!! Kanjuroo!!! Where are you??!! Kanjuro: (heard but not seen) Is that you, Kinemon?!! Page 8: (Sabo and everyone else are running from the Beli-hungry pirates) Sabo: Keep them away Fanboy guy!! (Bartolomeo is using his barriers to fend off the villains) Bartolomeo: Would you mind to stop giving me orders and help me out a little?!! Sabo: I can't control my powers very well yet. Besides, what would Luffy think if he knew you saved his crew? Bartlomeo: (with boosted confidence) For Luffy-samaaa!!!!! (Bartolomeo starts kicking asses) Page 9: (From a distance, Burgess is looking at them escape.) Burgess: That bunch eh? Never thought I'd be involved in this. (grinning) But if I took some of them out, Doflamingo would end up owing the Captain. (Scene moves to Kyros. He's slaying asses, but he's also stopping good people he knows are controlled with the handle of his sword.) Bystander 1: There he is. The legendary Kyros. He's worth 2 stars. (clenching his bat and doubting his choices) I should.. try and.. (Kyros puts his left hand on the bat) Kyros: Point your weapon, at the evil of this country. (The bystander is shocked.) Kyros: (thinking to himself) Where are you, Rebecca?!! Page 10: (Citizens slash, shoot and beat each other up) Citizen 1: Dodge!!!! Citizen 2: No please!! Not my family!! (Citizen 2 raises his pick axe at his wife holding their son) Wife: (Letting go of her crying son.) Run Tippy!! Run!! (Tippy starts running while Citizen 2 starts moving as if he's going to kill his wife) Citizen 2: I'm sorry!! (Tippy runs with his eyes closed and runs into someone.) Page 11: (That someone is Fujitora. Citizen 2 is being trapped against the ground by Fujitora's gravity while the Wife is almost fainting out of shock.) Fujitora: Do not worry young one. I'll keep your family safe. (Tippy turns around and runs to hug his mom while his dad is being kept in the ground, crying endlessly and loudly.) Tippy: Mommy!!!!! (Fujitora looks at them. Then looks at a group of people paying attention to the words of Bystander 1) Bystander 1: We must go after Doflamingo!! He's the one that caused this! He's turning family and friends against us!! The Straw-Hats aren't guilty and he's the one that made King Riku ki.. Page 12: (A figure appears behind Bystander 1 with a sword and as he's moving to slash Bystander 1 Fujitora pushes him away with his abilities) Fujitora: You cannot change anything if you're weak. Leave this to the ones that are strong enough to stop it. (Fujitora uses Haoshoku Haki on Bystander 1 and the group of people that were with him) Fujitora: (talking to himself) Doflamingo, I've already told you my goal. The Royal Shichibukai are an insult to the meaning of Justice. Whether you like it or not I'll achieve my goal, and what you're doing here today is a perfect example of what I mean to eradicate... (thoughts continue in the next page) Page 13-14: (Double spread pages showing Dressrosa from the seas, while Fujitora's thoughts and the screams of people all around Dressrosa are being heard.) Fujitora: Your actions here today, have taken this world one step closer, to REAL JUSTICE!!!! People and Marines from Dressrosa: No please!!! Dammit!! Doflamingo I'll kill you I swear!! (Scene moves to Law and Zoro. Seastone handcuffs are seen falling. Zoro cut them of off Law's hands.) Law: Thanks Roronoa. Zoro: Yeah no problem. Dammit Luffy. I'll have to go after him. Law: No wait!! I can't have you getting lost again. There's no way you'd know where to go. Zoro: What did you say??!! Luffy: (from a distance) Mingo!!! Page 15: (Luffy's been running around in circles) Zoro: Ehh?! Luffy?!! Luffy: Ehhhh!!?? Zoro?! Torao?!! Zoro: Where the heck have you been?! You always.. (Spikes form from the mountain side, splitting Luffy from Law and Zoro.) Page 16: Law: Tsstt.. Pica! Zoro: This guy again?! Luffy: Stone guy?!! (Luffy looks at the stone spikes) Well if there's no way to get up... Thanks!!! (Luffy starts using the spikes as a ladder) Luffy: (to Law and Zoro) I'll head up!! You two take care of this guy!! Law: What?? Wait Straw-Hat! Zoro: You heard him. Luffy: (going up the spikes) WOOOOOHHHH!!! Page 17: (Spikes start receding but Luffy still makes it up all the way to the palace) Law: Damn him. (Pica's face appears on the mountain side.) Zoro: (grinning) Looks like we won't be able to go up so easily. (Scene moves to Luffy barging in the castle from the front door.) Luffy: Ehh??!! Page 18: (Baby-5 is expecting him with both her arms transformed into mini gatling guns) Baby-5: Stop right there!! I won't let you get any closer to the Young Lord!! Luffy: Please gun-lady!! Don't make me beat you up, so just please tell me where Mingo is!!! (Baby-5 reacts to Luffy saying "please" and blushes) Baby-5: (blushing) Do you.. need me?? Luffy: Yes!! Please tell me where Min... Page 19: (Luffy and Baby-5 start sinking into the ground.) Luffy: What the?!! Baby-5: Damn that Pica!! Even me!! (Scene moves to Law and Zoro, both sinking as well) Law: Tsst.. Roronoa!!! Zoro: Got it. (Unsheathing Shusui) Finally, the New World calls for me to unleash my full power!! End. WHEEWW!! That took me a long time.. Hope I don't have too many mistakes.. Enjoy!! P.S. I know Tippy is a bad name.. Category:Blog posts